


A Bad Boy to Tame

by Nyxelestia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gym, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-smut, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: "Cool down, huh?" Theo asked, curling his fingers under the bar and resting them loosely. Eyeing the amount of Danny was pressing, he asked, "You sure you're human?""Positive," Danny answered with a chuckle, reaching up for the bar, hands gripping just around Theo's. His thumbs pressed against Theo's pinkies. "Count for me."Theo smiled, leaning forward just a bit over the bench press so his face briefly hovered right over Danny's. It hadn't been a request, but he still answered, "Sure."





	A Bad Boy to Tame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/gifts).



> For [Day 5: Kink](https://dannyshippingcentral.tumblr.com/post/169580696996/danny-shipping-week-day-5) of [Danny Shipping Week](https://dannyshippingcentral.tumblr.com).
> 
> This is pretty much [Fridge's Fault](https://dannyshippingcentral.tumblr.com/post/169515660484/fanfictionfridge-danny-shipping-week-2018). :P

"Danny only crushes on the bad ones," Stiles pointed out. 

"It's not a pattern if it hasn't happened three times," Scott protested - thought much to Theo's amusement, even he didn't sound so sure.

"Well, it _will_ be three times if we don't stop this. Danny's dick is a dowsing rod for evil."

Theo thought it was a miracle he didn't break anything by containing his laughter, as he listened in on the rest of their conversation.

Once he heard all he needed to, he quickly slid away before they found him.

This was going to be _fun_.

~*~

"Need a spotter?" Theo asked Danny in the gym later that day, as the other bot straddle the bench press.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder.

"You know I can't return the favor, right?" he asked, lowering his voice even as Theo got closer. "I'm human."

Theo shrugged. "I've already done everything I can do in the day time, in public." With a sly smirk, he added, "I might come back later when it's a little more... _private_."

Danny turned away - probably to hide the hints of a flush, if the slight change in his scent was anything to go by.

"How many?" Theo asked, standing at the head of the bench press.

"Two sets, ten reps each," Danny answered, laying back. "This is my cool down."

"Cool down, huh?" Theo asked, curling his fingers under the bar and resting them loosely. Eyeing the amount of Danny was pressing, he asked, "You sure you're human?"

"Positive," Danny answered with a chuckle, reaching up for the bar, hands gripping just around Theo's. His thumbs pressed against Theo's pinkies. "Count for me."

Theo smiled, leaning forward just a bit over the bench press so his face briefly hovered right over Danny's. It hadn't been a request, but he still answered, "Sure."

They lifted the bar off the hooks, then Theo eased up his lift, until their fingers were just brushed as Danny held up the weight. Theo kept their hands in brushing distance as Danny carried the weight down, then pressed it back up.

"One," Theo counted off.

Danny smiled approvingly, and Theo grinned back, maintaining eye-contact as Danny brought the weight down again.

"Two," Theo said.

Danny didn't for as far nodding in approval, but with tat look in his eyes, he might as well have.

"Three."

There were generally two reasons why people went for the 'bad boys'. Either they wanted the boy to be bad with them...

"Four."

...or they wanted to be the one to make the bad boy _good_ for them.

"Five."

Making Theo count off his bench press reps for him? _Approving_ as he did so? Not even trying to hide the heat in his eyes or the occasional glance down at Theo's crotch by his face as he lay down on the bench press?

"Six."

Danny must've known about his - how did Stiles put it? His dick being a dowsing rod for evil.

"Seven."

He just never stopped trying to make it work for him.

"Eight."

Theo wasn't fixable in the slightest, but he could play the part if that's what Danny wanted.

"Nine."

He was already claiming the part of a scared omega to get Scott's sympathy. All Theo'd really have to do is play up the bad boy persona Danny seemed to have a thing for - then let it 'slip' a bit. Reveal how scared he was to be alone, how desperate he was for a pack, how much he just wanted a place to belong...

" _Aaannd_ ten!"

...and let Danny be the one to give it to him.

It would be easy, to let Danny think he was cracking some kind of mask. And when he did, and his friends inevitably pressed him for details, he'd give them exactly what Theo needed the rest of the pack to hear, to _believe_ \- that Theo might seem to be trying to act tough, but he was vulnerable underneath and needed help.

This was too easy. If it weren't for the smell of Danny's lust as Theo re-hooked the weights, he'd worry about it being too easy.

It wasn't remotely necessary, but he helped Danny sit up for his breather, anyway, draping his hands over Danny's shoulders.

"Thanks," Danny said, breathing way too deeply for a cool down. Either this wasn't just a cool down weight, and he was showing off for Theo...or this _was_ his cool down weight, and he was just breathing heavily for a different reason altogether.

Theo started massaging small circles into Danny's shoulders with his thumbs, and asked, "So you wanna try that second set, or call it done for the day and, uh..." A particularly deep rub. "Head back to the locker room?"

If it weren't for his enhanced hearing, Theo doubted he would've heard the slight whine that escaped Danny under Theo's ministrations.

But Danny still shook his head and said, "I'm not a quitter. I'm not gonna give up early just because...just because."

"Oh," Theo said, affected a tone of badly masked disappointment. "You ready, then?"

Danny wasn't the kind of guy to smirk, but he still looked pleased as he lay back down for his final set.

Still, Theo couldn't make this too easy for Danny, so when they unhooked the weight adn Danny pressed his first rep, Theo said, "Ten."

Danny paused, even locking his elbows against all reason to give Theo a sharp look.

"I'm not skipping, promise!" Theo protested. "Just counting down, that's all."

"Mm-hmm," Danny said, putting his focus back on the bar and bringing it back down again.

"Nine," Theo counted out pointedly, giving Danny a _'see?'_ look. "Eight..."

And down they went. With every rep Theo counted off, Danny's breathing seemed to get a little heavier. The scent of his lust was getting sharper, and Theo was pretty sure that if he looked over at the front of Danny's loose shorts, he might see a bit of shadow hinting at a bulge.

But he didn't - he never broke eye contact, barely even blinked, and his expression only changed to a victorious smirk of his own when finally counted off, " _One._ "

Theo rehooked the bar, and brought Danny up again.

"So now you're done?" Theo asked, as if he were trying and failing to not sound hopeful.

"So _now_ I put all the weights back where I found them," Danny chided.

Theo sighed, and nodded, stepping over and starting to pull the weights off the bar.

Danny's approving smile grew.

Theo make quick work of putting the weights back - stumbling once in his haste, as if he were really eager to get this over with and excited to get them back to somewhere less open, less monitored, less public.

He didn't know how the locker rooms were always so empty, but as they walked in and wove around the benches to Danny's locker, he counted it as a blessing.

(And out of habit, zeroed in on the combo as Danny unlocked and opened his locker. Never know when that can come in handy.)

"I wasn't reading it wrong in the gym back there, was I?" Theo asked, with a hopeful smile as he brushed his fingertips over Danny's waist.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know how good your sense of smell is, Theo - what the hell do you think? But we're still in school."

With a smirk, Theo walked to the main door, closed it, and locked it.

He turned around and asked, "So?"

Danny raised an amused eyebrow, and peeled off his shirt, his sweaty skin shining under the locker room's almost cinematic lighting. Towel in hand, he took a step backward, then another, and another - until he was standing in the middle of the shower.

"So we better be quick," he said.

With a sharp, predatory grin, Theo practically pounced on the other boy.

Playing up some farcical vulnerabilities would be how he reeled Danny in for good - but first he had to get Danny hooked, and being himself would be the best way to do it.

If Danny liked to tame the bad boys, then a bad boy Theo would give him to tame.


End file.
